yurekaidentityfandomcom-20200214-history
Myriah
Mun-Suk Sim, or Myriah in Lost Saga, is an employee of Dexon Inc. and was a veteran player of Lost Saga before her employment. She has a traumatic history with team Triple Threat. This caused her to hate them to the point of forgetting why she holds a grudge over them in the first place. PERSONALITY Myriah is a professional at her job and tries to keep her composure at all times. She takes her job very seriously. Unfortunately, she tends to lose her calm around Lotto, Ah-Dol, and Boromir and hates being called Medusa. She is even willing to abuse her system operator privileges to an extent in order to get back at them. SYNOPSIS HISTORY Myriah's Trauma Lotto, Ah-Dol, and Boromir apparently did something unforgivable, but because it was so long ago, everyone forgot what it was. The only thing that they remember was it was bad enough for Myriah to hold a grudge and for Triple Threat to fear the very sight of her, calling her "Medusa" instead of her name. TEAM TRIPLE THREAT ARC Black Werewolf Bug Myriah and her sunbae (Korean word for senior/upperclassman) arrive to the entrance of the Photon Dungeon to deal with the infinite spawn bug of Black Werewolves, though she suspects they arrived too late. She accuses her sunbae for always slacking, causing user complaints, for which he apologizes. She notices an injured Capri limping out and quickly asks if he's ok and what the situation was. Capri asks who they are and she answers they are system debuggers answering a report about a bug. Capri responds the bug is taken care. She asks what he means, and he cryptically answers that they should see for themselves, confusing the debuggers. Myriah argues there's no way the bug could have fixed itself as she walks in, but Capri quickly tells her not to go in because it's too dangerous. She starts to wonder what he meant when a ball of fire rushes past her and hits a wall, revealing the charred remains of Coen. Myriah asks what just happened. The sunbae doesn't know and doesn't think Coen will be able to answer. Myriah has a bad feeling and instructs her sunbae to hurry inside with her. They get inside to find Lotto and Ah-Dol savagely pummeling the Black Werewolves. Her sunbae concluded the monsters set for the upgrades were leaked, but that the balance must be set wrong. Myriah disagrees claiming their opponents were just too strong. Boromir, collecting fallen drops, looks over to find her. He panics and she awkwardly greets him back in a friendly manner. He asks why she's here and she returns the question back to him, Boromir starts to make an excuse, but instead alerts Lotto and Ah-Dol that "Medusa" has arrived and to run, immediately angering her. As they escape, she furiously calls after them about calling her Medusa. After their quick escape, her sunbae starts to ask why they're so afraid of her and her nickname Medusa. She warns him not to ask or he'll get hurt. Her sunbae goes back to how amazing they were and explains the Black Werewolves were mid-boss level monsters planned for the upgrade and that the team managed to finish them off. Myriah repeats that the enemy was too strong because they were all Master class. Her sunbae concludes they need to change the balance after all. He explains that the team used a lot of healing items even though they were so strong yet the experience obtained had to have been too low considering the difficulties, not giving the monsters any value to fighting them. Myriah doubts this explaining the more skills you get, the less you'll need to spend on items and that the skill limit will be raised after the patch. She then adds how she hates users who are only obsessed with stats and that there are plenty of players who would content with the expansion of playable territory anyway, unaware that Lotto shared that sentiment. As Boromir has the Black Werewolf Tooth fail to have it appraised, Myriah, appearing out of nowhere, explains the tooth will be worth 500 Gold once the new servers open up. Boromir gratefully thanks her and she returns the politeness, as Lotto and Ah-Dol increase their distance. Boromir quickly realizes it's Medusa, to her ire. Myriah chastises them for trying to leak test items. Boromir then tells her to stop following them, because it's so annoying. Lotto follows up asking her what they did wrong. Myriah is angrily asks if they don't remember. Lotto confirms they don't and asks again what it could have been, infuriating her even more. Myriah doesn't find it funny and is furious they forgot what they did. Boromir nervously confesses they don't remember while Lotto tries to recall, but fails. Myriah tells them it's something she doesn't want to remember, but that she'll tell them. Unfortunately, she also forgot and asks Piri what it was, though Piri doesn't know anything. Lotto and Boromir turn the tables on her saying the victims should remember. Myriah almost does, but still doesn't. RELATIONSHIPS FRIENDS/ALLIES Julie Myriah feels a camaraderie with Julie and K.C. She and the duo have both been painfully abused by Triple Threat and is willing to abuse her powers as a system operator to help fulfill their revenge. K.C. Myriah feels a camaraderie with Julie and K.C. She and the duo have both been painfully abused by Triple Threat and is willing to abuse her powers as a system operator to help fulfill their revenge. ENEMIES Lotto She harbors a deep-seeded grudge over Lotto, Ah-Dol, and Boromir over a traumatic event in the past. However, because it was so long ago, she also forgot what it was. Ah-Dol She harbors a deep-seeded grudge over Lotto, Ah-Dol, and Boromir over a traumatic event in the past. However, because it was so long ago, she also forgot what it was. Boromir She harbors a deep-seeded grudge over Lotto, Ah-Dol, and Boromir over a traumatic event in the past. However, because it was so long ago, she also forgot what it was. TRIVIA GALLERY